


19 - the void (sleeping in)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, End of the World, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Nothing was ever going to be okay again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> read tags carefully.  
> inspired by an rp.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying these drabbles!

There is a rebellion stirring in him today.  
  
Always so volatile and always so explosive. He has known for a while he would have to find another co-pilot. It was something that tasted bitter in his mouth. Ever since Kyungsoo hyung—it hasn’t been the same. It never will be, he knows. He had felt those last minutes with him as he was ripped from the half of the jaeger he controlled. Jongin had felt his fear, tasted his misery, and been so consumed by his pain. It was not even the negative emotions that terrified of the most. But, it was the loss of warmth of the neural connection—it was the deafening silence and numbness as he watched the monster swallow his friend, his brother, his best friend. The type of intimacy and trust it required to be trusted with someone’s mind was not something he was looking forward to.  
  
He had baggage he wanted to be kept hidden and he does not have it in him to experience loss again. The world was falling apart and everyone was dying around him yet Jongin cannot fathom the death of one person who had been near to him. His reputation was no good at the HQ. A hot-headed troublemaker with some serious PSTD. Jongin, in retrospect, knows it’s the truth.  
  
He just does not take too well with it being said.  
  
He’s guarded and stiff when fewels the bed deep some. He already knows who it is and he wants nothing to do with him right no. Oh Sehun—his future co-pilot and on again off again boyfriend. They had found each other for physical comfort but somehow it had turned into something romantic. Sehun knows he does not want to pilot a jaeger again but also knows he really has no choice. It’s the ending of the world as they know it. Jongin does not have time to be scared or be selfish.  
  
He feels the other press his nose against neck and a pair of cool lips nuzzle against the soft skin. Jongin does not say anything because he does not need to. Sehun is there to tell him it’s going to be okay--but deep down somehow Jongin knows it’s all just sugar coated lies.  
  
Nothing was _ever_ going to be okay again.


End file.
